Do You Believe Me Now?
by elleyou
Summary: Severus contemplates what could have been with himself and Lily, before James Potter came and took away Severus' true love. songfic.


**_Do You Believe Me Now (song lyrics by Jimmy Wayne)_**

**Do you remember  
The day I turned to you and said I didn't like the way he was looking at you  
Yeah  
How he made you laugh  
You just couldn't get what I was saying  
It was my imagination**

It had been an excellent morning I had spent with Lily on the grounds of Hogwarts, we had spent it all in company, happily watching the lazy squid glide over the serface of the cool blue lake, and had gone hiking in the forbidden forest together. Lily had never stopped smiling, and neither had I. My friends Rosier, Nott, and Lestrange had cleared off, leaving us to ourselves. It had been undoubtedly the best morning of my life, it was only with her that I was glad I had been born Severus Snape, because she called me Sev.

We were having a glorious picnic on the grounds when I spotted trouble coming. I fervently hoped James and his cronies would leave us alone, but since when had they ever done that? Especially to me, their favorite target? And then I saw the way James was eyeing Lily. It was that same love, that same lust that I felt whenever I thought about her. And what made me even more uncomfortable was that it seemed to be just as strong, if not more powerful, than my own emotions.

I cleared my throat. "Lily, I don't like the way Potter is looking at you… I think he fancies you…"

She laughed her high, clear giggle, not bothering to look behind her. "Oh, Sev," she sighed, I loved the way she said my name, cool shivers ran up my spine every time she mouthed the word. "James Potter is a jerk, a stupid, spoiled, pureblood moron. Can't you get that into your head? It's only your imagination, relax! I will never date James Potter." She laughed, "If I ever do, you can finally say I've gone mental!"

I sighed exasperatedly. I knew her word was usually good, but James had a way of getting exactly what he wanted. And that appeared to be the unsuspecting Lily.

**So do you believe me now  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
And I knew what I was talking bout  
Every time the sun goes down  
He's the one that's holding you baby  
Yeah me I'm missing you way across town  
So do you believe me now**

Looking back on that day, I realize it was all too good to be true. James is with Lily now. They're happy. They got married, they have a family, and it all started that stupid day.

**I'm kicking myself  
For being the one foolish enough giving him the chance to step in my shoes  
Ohhh  
He was biding his time  
When he saw our love was having a moment of weakness  
He was there between us  
**

I don't know how I could have let him win. I was the one lucky enough to have Lily, and when our relationship got just a bit week, the one time I blinked, before I knew it, it was over. I waited and waited for Lily to come back to me, now I realize it will never happen. She's his now. She is way over me, I wish I could say the same about her.

**  
(Chorus)  
So do you believe me now  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
And I knew what I was talking bout  
Every time the sun goes down  
He's the one that's holding you baby  
Yeah me I'm missing you way across town  
So do you believe me now**

I wonder if she believes me now, I know it propably doesn't matter at all but I just can't stand it. Lily, who had always been right on the dime, had been proven wrong, for once in her life. But of course she wouldn't think of it like that. She'd think of it as the greatest mistake of her life. Pfft… whatever. I guess it'll always only be me that knows the whole story. I was never as crazy as some people said I was. I had been right, I knew what I was talking about. But now it's too late. The sun has set on our relationship, when it only should have been its breaking dawn. And now that it's over, I see that he's won. He's the one who's holding her tight, and I'm the one missing her, way across Godric's Hollow. So I just wonder, does she believe me yet?

**  
Oh yeah I bet now you see the light  
Oh yeah what's the use in being right  
You're not the lonely one tonight**

So do you believe me now  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
And I knew what I was talking bout  
Every time the sun goes down  
He's the one that's holding you baby  
Yeah me I'm missing you way across town  
So do you believe me now  
Yeah  
So do you believe me now  
Yeah  
Every time the sun goes down  
He's the one that's holding you baby  
Yeah me I'm missing you way across town  
So do you believe me now

James Potter always had to outdo me. And I could have survived it… except he took away the one thing I truly loved: Lily Evans. She belonged with me, Sev, her Sev.

* * *

**A/N: review, and watch the music video: /watch?v=BtXypipTHFE**

**:) LU**


End file.
